Somnium Orci
Also known as a Dream Handler. Although their talent allows them to live lush, extravagant lives, they are arguably the worst known Espers to cross. History It is rumored that a woman, intent on finishing her wedding tapestry, continued to weave in her sleep. When she awake, she found she had plaited her dreams in the fabric and was able to revisit these dreams upon touching the tapestry with bare hands. Over time drawing out the dreams of themseves and others was perfected into being an art form, a commodity and a weapon. The Dreams and Nightmares are known as Somnium. Dreams for Sale A Somnium Orci can offer their dream services in two ways here, as one who draws Somnium from their Target or one who sells the captured Somnium. In either case, the Somnium is kept in a glass bauble wherein the Somnium has the appearance of colored smoke with occassional lights flickering in it's depths. To sample or make use of the Somnium, the user must touch the glass with their bare skin. All Somnium Orci state that if one shatters the glass case, they cannot be responsible for what happens to those nearby. The Danger of Dreams Somnium can be used as a cheap thrill or a dangerous weapon. As they are best kept in glass baubles, they make for effective grenades against enemies. Coming into contact with a Raw Somnium can have the following outcomes: *Living in a waking Dream/Nightmare and being unable to see reality *Trapped in a coma in the Dream/Nightmare, unable to dream of anything else *Having one's consciousness being drawn from their mind into a collective Somnium (if the Somnium is powerful enough or if enough baubles are broken nearby). It is rumored that a Somnium Orci may also plant ideas into the minds of their Targets, but no one is that invasive... Terrible Twos When paired with another, a Somnium Orci can be either a blessing or a curse. When paired with an Aquilex, the Somnium Orci can either find a lost memory in your head, or pull out facts from your mind for a competitor. When paired with an Occultator, the Somnium Orci can either assist in hiding memories or remove pleasant aspects of your memories. The Wrath of a Somnium Orci Incurring the wrath of a Somnium Orci is not a matter to take lightly. As they rule the world of the subconscious, they may: *Rob your ability to Dream and Daydream, preventing any solace from reality *Force you to lose grasp between Waking Life and Somnium *Trap one in a coma of eternal Nightmares Nature A trapped Somnium does not grow weaker. If an artist or seller has a Somnium that has been sitting for too long, they will often break the container in an empty area, allowing for the Somnium to disperse before finding a temporary home in the minds of the first sentient beings they cone into contact with. This is rumored to be the cause of recurring Dreams/Nightmares. Category:Somnium Orci Category:Esper